Engineer Monkey
is a monkey tower in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense Battles Mobile, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, and Bloons Monkey City. It wields a nail gun that shoots at a quick speed, popping three bloons per shot. With upgrades, the Monkey Engineer can spawn sentries, greatly assisting with popping power. This tower, in high numbers and with monkey villages, is easily the best and most cost effective tower in the game by far. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Gallery File:Screenshot_3.jpg|Monkey Engineer as shown in the tech tree File:Monkey_engineeer.PNG|Monkey Engineer Engineer.png|The Monkey Engineer's official artwork. Screenshot_2013-03-29-15-56-13.png|Monkey Engineer upgrades Engineers_sentry_turrets.PNG|Sentry Gun Monkey engineer bmc.png|Monkey Engineer in Bloons Monkey City Super sentries.jpg|A great example of the power of engineers. (Note that these are super sentries, which are activated by a level 4 specialty building.) Monkey Engineer.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC Trivia *The Monkey Engineer was added in the Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile 1.3 update, along with a new track.Ebenezer Rockerfeller * on BMC, the 9 inch nails upgrade costs $700 but in the other games, it costs $450 *This tower can be upgraded to use Sentry Turrets (That randomly spawn within his range) and use a Soap Dispenser to spawn foam that removes camo and pops lead. The Sentry Turrets and Dispensers are most likely references to the game Team Fortress 2. **The tower itself may also be a reference to the Engineer class in Team Fortress 2, and with the blue colours from the second upgrade on path 1, the Monkey itself resembles a BLU ''Team Engineer from Team Fortress 2. **The icon for a 1/0 Monkey Engineer also seems to be a reference to Team Fortress 2, as its icon is the engineer hollering and striking a sentry violently with a wrench. **Probably to avoid either a bad pun or seeming too much like Team Fortress 2, the engineer does not wield a Monkey Wrench, but rather a crescent wrench. **The first upgrade in path 2 is a reference to the industrial band, ''Nine Inch Nails. **The super sentries take the reference to the next level. Since they are red and larger, they look much more similar to the red engineer's sentry gun. *A Monkey Engineer with Cleansing Foam doesn't aim with his gun, so the foam can come from behind the monkey. *There is a glitch with Sentry Turrets that allows them to be placed on the road or in places that towers can't normally be placed in, if there is no more space to deploy sentries. *Monkey Engineer's 1-0 or 2-0 upgrades (sentries) can be considered as a burden to all towers (also includes himself), as it take up spaces so that you have to either sell it or wait until it's gone to place towers on the spot it occupies. *Sentries can also spawn atop water if there is no other space on land. *This tower with the Cleansing Foam upgrade (besides the Monkey Sub's: Bloontonium everlasting ability) is the only tower that makes Regrowth Bloons lose their regen status. *A Support Chinook can move Sentries. *The tank for the Cleansing Foam is the same as the tank a Glue Gunner has with the Glue Striker upgrade. *Spamming 2-2 or 2-3 Engineers while their third tier Specialty Building is activated can beat every single track on Easy, including the Extreme Tracks, if some are influenced by a 2-2 Monkey Village. *This is the recommended tower to use in the special mission Full House, as it will deploy sentries when there can be no more toEbenezer Rockerfellerwers placed, allowing the player to bypass the maximum amount of towers. This also applies to Random Missions where the Monkey Engineer is available. *In Bloons TD 5 Deluxe, a glitch may occur; if an engineer cannot shoot a bloon before the bloon is popped, the engineer may shoot in the direction it is facing without changing direction. *Another BTD5 Deluxe glitch involves clicking on a Sentry Gun blanking the artwork. Also, the Go button never shows up and the game cannot continue. *The engineer actually has his artwork wrong; when you upgrade the Monkey Engineer to X-2, the icon next to his pop count will appear with the grayish hat for an X-3 Engineer. When you upgrade to X-3, the icon will appear with the red hat for an X-2 Engineer. *If the player sells the engineer, his guns would be gone instantly after selling the engineer. **However, any Cleansing Foam from the engineer will remain its full duration. *In BTD5 Mobile, a 1-4 Engineer will look like a 0-0 Engineer with tEbenezer Rockerfellerhe yellow uniform and no wrench, but a 0-4 and 2-4 Engineer will have the grey uniform and the wrench. * The Engineer and the Spike Factory both use sprockets in their upgrade descriptions. * Sometimes when an engineer runs out of space for sentries in Space Truckin, the sentries will be deployed in space; however, they will not be deployed on the path though. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, there is a special mission where you must rescue 5 Monkey Engineers by paying $450 each. If a bloon touches one Engineer, you'll lose it. The objective is to rescue at least one Engineer and beat all the rounds in order to unlock it in the player's city. * In BMC, when you have monkey knowledge of camo-shooting sentries they lose their camo detection after upgrading the Engineer to Sprockets. ** One reason might be that the Sentries are named "SentrySprockets", which means they shoot faster than the normal ones. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Monkey Engineer